


Break a Leg, Yang!

by StairsWarning



Category: RWBY
Genre: Light Angst, RWBY 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Yang's fight with Mercury. Things aren't looking too good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break a Leg, Yang!

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for RWBY 3 episode 6, this was written 12/20/15, so keep that in mind once more episodes come out!

As the round ends with Yang victorious, she looks around at the crowd. She _won._ The announcers talk of her win with an air of excitement as Yang smiles at the crowd.

She turns only to see Mercury’s foot flying towards her, to which she unleashes a fiery punch, hearing a defined snap.

The crowd gasps in shock, much more than that to the sound of a boy’s broken leg.

The guards surround her, their voices shouting for her to stand down.

Her blood roars in her veins as she puts her gauntlets down slowly in confusion.

“My leg!! My leg!! Why would you do that?!” Mercury laments.

“Oh, you deserved it you-!” Yang is cut off as the replay is shown.

Mercury was _not_ flying towards her.

_That son of a bitch._

The entire stadium was confused, the cameras being cut off as soon as possible.

Yang was being booed.

Yang was shaking her head, she _knew_ what she saw, and it was that Mercury was coming in for another kick! She was 100% sure of it! She _knew_ this wasn’t her fault!

The crowds were booing.

Yang was scared.

The guards were coming in closer at each moment. She started to panic.

This wasn’t her fault, this wasn’t her fault! She wanted to scream it as loud as she could, but she couldn’t prove it.

It hurt her to really let it sink in that she couldn’t prove it. There was video evidence of her breaking his leg. _That son of a **bitch** Mercury- He is gonna **get it.**_ Yang thought. but first, she had to prove she was in the right.

But.

But she could not.

That was the key word, _but_ , because it exemplified everything she could not do, but oh so dearly wanted to.

The guards grabbed her arms. Roughly.

Yang saw Ruby in the stands, she wanted Ruby to know the truth, she _needed_ Ruby to know.

Ruby didn’t know what to think, other than what she saw.

She looked… Scared.

Mercury looked smug.

Yang wanted to be angry. She wanted to fight back.

But,

she could not.

She started to cry.

She dropped down into the hard metal of the playing field, letting the guards hold her up. Yang locks eyes with a now-smirking Mercury.

Yang wants to be mad.

She really, really does.

She cannot.

The guards drag her away. She doesn’t care anymore.

Her team probably doesn’t trust her anymore, and now she’ll be known as the girl with the bad temper, big boobs, and no friends.

She is taken onto a ship and is sat down in an isolated room.

Yang sits in silence for a questionable amount of time before someone comes to visit her. It’s Professor Ozpin, and Yang has never been so afraid.

There’s a stretch of silence before Ozpin finally speaks.

“Why’d you do it?” He says plainly. Yang takes a deep breath.

“What I saw was him coming at me with another jump kick. He was gonna attack me. It was self-defense.” Yang sighs, looking down at the floor. “Apparently, it wasn’t.”

Ozpin smiles sadly. “I know what you’re thinking, Yang. You’re not getting expelled. That is, unless you decide to really go after Mercury. _That_ would definitely get you expelled.” Yang chuckles, but gets serious again.

“What will I have to do to prove my innocence?” Yang says apprehensively.

“Honestly?” Ozpin runs a hand through his hair. “I have no idea. You’ll probably have to start with both getting Mercury to say it was his fault and getting your team to trust you again.”

Yang’s face falls. _Ruby_.

“Ruby, is she okay?” Yang asks in a hurry. Ozpin smiles gently.

“Yes, she’s quite alright. She’s a little shaken up though.” Ozpin taps his chin thoughtfully. “She wanted to check up on you, now that I think about it.”

“Can you tell her I’m okay and that I love her?” Yang says, concern lacing her words.

“Of course I can, Yang. Just try to stay away from the press, okay? I trust that you can handle your team to some extent.”

Yang nods. Before Ozpin leaves, though, Yang asks him one last question.

“Why did you believe me, Professor Ozpin?” There’s a pause, but eventually Ozpin responds.

“Because there’s no way in hell that that would happen.” At that, Ozpin leaves to let Yang think for a while.

It was going to be a long ride back to Beacon.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write more chapters to this, I've recently gone on a writing kick (i hope it lasts, tbh). let me know if you want more!


End file.
